


The Queen of the Fleas - A dream in pictures

by Maracuya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flea Bottom, King's Landing, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, now this is an experiment, and I don't have a clue if I'll manage to complete it, but here we go. al565482, irenem16 and caroh99 asked me to turn a SanSan dream into a story, which I find quite impossible in the traditional way since I've seen the pictures in my dream. So I've decided to draw a few pencil sketches (whatever I can draw within an hour, or 1 1/2 h at the max) and to jot down some background information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [al565482](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=al565482), [Underthenorthernlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenorthernlights/gifts), [Caroh99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroh99/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own my works of fanfiction/fanart. I do not profit from the stories or drawings, nor would I  
> ever seek to do so. All credit for characters, plot and settings go to the respective original author or artist.

It was a clear, sunny day and nobody had really expected an attack, even less from a professional assassin. So when the arrows hissed through the air not even the Hound, the monarch's sworn shield, was able to save King Joffrey. Only years later would people start to whisper in retrospective whether the seemingly loyal Lannister Dog had been too slow on purpose...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After Joffrey's death Cersei was shattered and full of loathing - the latter even more than usual. She blamed the Hound of being incompetent and wanted him punished. At the same time, she still detested Sansa to a measure that didn't allow for both to live in the same place any longer. So Cersei decided to throw both - Sandor Clegane and Sansa Stark - out of the Red Keep. From now on, the Hound should stand sentinel over Sansa since he was incapable of an important duty, Cersei surmised, but this was a task she didn't want to be seen carried out under her nose for sure.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa and Sandor were banned from the Red Keep and sent to King's Landing... to Flea Bottom, to be precise. They were allocated a house - luckily not in the dirtiest or shabbiest part of the quarter, but even so, Sansa, the highborn lady, was shocked to see where she was supposed to live from now on.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It took Sansa a while, but then, she adjusted to her new life in Flea Bottom. She still couldn't flee from King's Landing, because all the soldiers and goldcloaks and guards knew her face, but at least, she wasn't even half as much under control as she had been in the Red Keep. True, she had no good clothes and no jewellery, but of late she hadn't put as much focus on luxury as she had done in the past anyway. Since she and Sandor barely got any provisions from the Red Keep and people from court seemingly tried to forget them Sansa started to do some embroidery to earn them some coin. In doing this she was in fact happier than she had ever been since her father had been arrested.


	5. Chapter 5

Sandor was worried about her; Sansa was so gentle and unknowing in so many ways - and Flea Bottom was such a dangerous place. Sansa, however, could not be bothered,and little as she had, she still helped the people who were worse off than herself. Soon, many people knocked on her door with questions and need for advice, and she even started to teach some of the more curious little children that roamed the streets by giving them little treats in exchange for their learning.  
The various rivalling criminal gangs in the quarter started to respect her, and they established a new rule in there unwritten code of honour: "No bloodshed in the house of the Queen of the Fleas."


	6. Chapter 6

After a while, Sansa and Sandor fell in love - and soon, Sansa was pregnant. Sandor was overwhelmed. He had never felt so loved, so proud, so happy, so protective of someone - but at the same time, he was also very worried, because he didn't know how the Red Keep would react.


	7. Chapter 7

They married in front of the septon of the quarter, a shabby drunkard who would even "marry a goat and a cheese" for the right amount of money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for recycling an old drawing...


End file.
